Teen Spirit
by vickydd
Summary: When the Prom Queen tragically dies at Casper High's Junior Prom, she is sentenced to Hell, Ghosthood, or a mission to Heaven. Watch as Paulina Sanchez's specter, the former it girl, attempts to crown none other than Sam Manson, local goth girl. As Sam slowly gains everything that Paulina once had, will Paulina let Sam be corrupted for the sake of going to Heaven? Not AU. D/S!
1. Perfect-o

**Welcome to Teen Spirit! My first Danny Phantom fic! And guess what? It has Paulina! I absolutely love Paulina as a character and I knew she had to be in my first DP fic. Don't worry you Paulina haters, this story will make you love her. **

**Important little notes: this is in Junior year for Danny and it's set Junior Prom week. Danny is 16, Sam is 16, Tucker is 17, Paulina is 17, Dash is 17, Star is 16, Gregor/Elliot (He's just Gregor in this fic) is 17, and Clockwork, is well, old. About Gregor…delete the episode about him and delete Phantom planet and pretend he goes to Casper High. Valerie knows about Danny and is Sam's best girl friend. Sam still has a crush on Danny, but since Gregor started school she convinced herself that she liked him(even if he's a total jerk). In this fic Sam isn't as strong of a character as canon. I hate it when people change Sam's outfit but try to use the outfit she wears in this chap as the canon outfit. Don't worry, I'm not changing anything else. The rest is canon. Finally, this is loosely based on the ABC movie, Teen Spirit. **

**Disclaimer for ENTIRE story: I do not own DP. =)**

Chapter 1: Perfect-o

Paulina Sanchez, a gorgeous brunette from Hispanic heritage wearing a pink crop top and well-fitted skinny jeans with white flats, walked down the hallway of Casper High with petition papers in hand. No, it wasn't a petition like _Save the bunnies! _or _Help the rainforest! _No, this was the _extremely important_ petition about Casper High's Junior Prom Queen. Which Paulina knew she was a shoe in for.

Behind Paulina walked Starlet Bloom, Lizzie Jenkins, and Maya Kraft. Starlet, more commonly known as Star, is a beautiful perky blonde in tight orange jeggings and a fitted white top with an orange flower in her hair. Lizzie is a dark haired Paulina wannabe in a pink short skirt and a purple tank top. Maya is a red head with stupidity issues wearing a baby blue blouse and jean shorts.

Oh, and before I forget, they're all filthy rich.

Yes, Paulina Sanchez, Star Bloom, Lizzie Jenkins, and Maya Kraft form _the_ clique.

* * *

Samantha Manson, a smart short black haired Goth with very strong beliefs wearing dark ripped jeans, black combat boots, and a lilac and black striped t-shirt over a neon green long sleeve, ran out the front door of Casper High with a silver and neon green thermos in hand. No, it wasn't a regular soup thermos. It didn't even hold soup. No, this thermos – the _Fenton Thermos_ – was used to trap ghosts, not warm liquids.

Behind Samantha, more commonly known as Sam, ran Tucker Foley and Valerie Grey. Tucker, or Bad Luck Tuck to the rest of the school, is an African American Techno geek in a mustard yellow long sleeve and dark green cargo pants completed by a ketchup red beret and loads of electronic junk. Valerie is a strong willed confident African American in a yellow tank, orange miniskirt, orange headband, golden jewelry, and white Reeboks.

Oh, and before I forget, they all hunt ghosts.

Yes, Samantha Manson, Tucker Foley, and Valerie Grey, help Danny Phantom, the town's ghost hero, fight ghosts.

* * *

Danny Fenton, a scrawny looking blue eyed and black haired school loser wearing a red and white t-shirt, blue jeans, and red converse, ran into the first alley he saw. After looking around to make sure no one was there, Danny Fenton raised both his hands and shouted, "Going ghost!"

Instead of looking like a complete idiot, two white rings formed around his center and split in opposite directions. When the rings had completed their journey and popped into oblivion, Danny Fenton was gone. In his place Danny Phantom, a handsome and brave ghost hero with snowy white hair and glowing green eyes in a black and silver Hazmat suit, stood with his arms still up and his face serious.

Danny jumped into the sky and made his way back to the front of Casper High, flying. There, on the side walk, stood one of Danny's first enemies.

"Hello Ghost Child."

Skulker, a robotic ghost with a green Mohawk and more weapons than the US Army, turned to glare menacingly at the young opponent.

"Oh, it's you again." Danny didn't seem fazed at the scary ghost who had two missile launchers already at the ready. Skulker ignored the jab and fired the launchers. Both arched through the air and towards Danny.

"Let the hunt begin." Skulker grinned creepily as a gun popped from his arm.

Danny flew up and the two missiles collided, creating a small explosion.

"I don't think so Skulker!" Danny fired three ectoblasts from his hands but Skulker created an ectoshield and they bounced off, one hitting its owner.

Danny was thrust backwards into the wall of an apartment building nearby. As he stood up a thought came to him.

"Hey, look, I think this is the 5th time I hit the same wall in a week. I have got to tell Tucker." Danny muttered to himself and didn't see Skulker until the ghost had him corned against the wall, gun on his arm at the ready.

"Be quiet so that I, the Ghost Zone's greatest hunter may blast you to smithereens!" Skulker roared.

Unfazed, Danny smirked. "Taking classes from Technus now, are we?"

Skulker scratched his chin with his shooting arm.

"Uh, maybe… but no matter, I will have your pelt!"

"And pigs will fly. Well, non ghost pigs anyway. Your girlfriend is right, Skulky, you are a lousy hunter." Danny took Skulker's distraction as an advantage and shot Skulker in the face. The metallic robot crashed into a nearby alley. Danny flew down and saw the ghost buried underneath a pile of rubble.

Just as Danny realized he didn't have a very much necessary piece of equipment, he heard a shout from behind him.

"Danny!"

Danny recognized the voice immediately. Sam, Tucker, and Valerie stood a couple yards away, thermos at the ready in Sam's hand.

"Do you need any help?" Valerie yelled.

"No, he's already down. Just pass me the thermos, Sam." Danny called back to his friends.

Sam threw him the thermos and Danny made his way to Skulker's head. With only minor struggle, the boy popped Skulker's metallic head off and took out what appeared to be a glowing green glob.

"No! You can't do this! Put me back! Put me back! Noooo–!" The green glob squeaked as he was absorbed into a blue light and trapped in the thermos.

Danny turned around and made his way to his four friends. He was stopped by a flash of pink and brown.

"Ghost boy!" The flirty Spanish accent was recognizable anywhere.

"Hi Paulina," Danny's voice held no emotion. Sure, Paulina was super pretty, but she was super shallow too.

"Hey! I was wondering, would you like to go to Prom with me? Pretty please?" Paulina asked, her perfectly manicured hands joined together as she gave Danny a puppy eye look.

Danny looked behind Paulina and at his group of friends. Tucker looked slightly jealous, Valerie looked bitter, and Sam; well, Sam looked like she was trying to keep her hands to herself.

"Um, I don't think I can Paulina. Sorry, but I have to go." Danny felt somewhat bad as he slipped into the floor intangibly, sure that Paulina was crying out for him, heartbroken.

Danny popped back up in the boy's bathroom nearest to the front of the school. Checking nobody was around, Danny became visible and the two rings appeared once again, but with opposite effect.

Danny Fenton stepped out of the bathroom and straight into Dash Baxter, a stereotypical dumb blonde jock who wore a black t-shirt, his letterman jacket, yellow and red sneakers, and way to skinny jeans. Dash was accompanied by Kwan Ling, Gregor Elliot, and Dickson Asstor (Seriously? Dick Ass?). Kwan is another stereotypical jock with black hair and the same outfit as Dash. Gregor is a white-haired Danny Phantom wannabe with an exotic accent and flashy rich boy clothes and black shades. Dickson was an African American jock who enjoyed bullying even more than Dash. But Danny was reserved for only one of these douchebags. Danny was Dash's punching bag, and Dash's only.

"Watch it Fentoad!" Dash growled as Danny tried to put as much distance between the two of them and make a run for it.

"Um, sorry!" Danny ran for the door and barely escaped Dash lunge for him.

Yes, the school loser, Danny Fenton, was none other than Danny Phantom, the town hero.

* * *

That very night, Paulina got ready for Prom. She had bought her dress ages ago. Although Paulina was known for her usual pink attire, Paulina had chosen a red strapless dress and high black heels. The dress had a bejeweled sweetheart neckline and a sleek, body fitting torso. The dress only reached mid-thigh too. As Paulina stepped into the dress, she looked in the mirror. Her nearly flawless skin (The mole on her back will be forever hidden by her bra strap) shone in the light. Her eyes sparkled like caramel. Her hair glistened. She was drop dead beautiful.

Paulina grabbed her brush off her dresser and daydreamed of the ghost boy. His angelic white hair, his radioactive green eyes, his smirk and laugh, his kindness. She was in love. It was like she had her own Superman, her own Spiderman, and her own superhero. Someone she could always count on.

Paulina lifted her hair up into a messy bun, two little strips of hair falling into her face. She put a silver clip to keep the bun up and used bobby pins to perfect her masterpiece. After applying dark mascara, black sparkly eye shadow, and luscious red lipstick, Paulina snuck into her father's room.

She opened the last drawer in the dresser and found a small silky dark blue bag. The bag contained her mother's jewelry. Her mom had died when she was ten-years-old.

Paulina erased the dark thoughts from her mind and opened the bag, something specific on her mind. She found what she was looking for and put the bag back, running to her room barefoot.

In front of her mirror, Paulina slowly opened her hand and memories enclosed her. Her mama wore this to her prom, wedding, Paulina's baptism, Paulina's first communion, and funeral. Paulina had taken her mother's necklace off before they closed the coffin. It was hers; she knew her mom had wanted that.

It was a simple ruby red diamond that compared in size and beauty with the heart of the ocean.

Paulina delicately took the necklace from her palm and put it on, ignoring her sad memories as she smiled into the mirror. She wanted to cry.

She looked so much like her mother.

Her father had told her this plenty of times and she loved that all his love was towards her. The overprotectiveness and actual caring was all that kept her going sometimes. But Paulina was gorgeous and somewhat smart and she used it to her advantage every day. She told herself her mother would be proud of the way she had the entire school wrapped around her finger.

_Enough with the sob story_, Paulina thought, _time to show dad how his pequeña_** (small)**_ little girl is now a big pretty señorita _**(lady)**_. _

Running down the stairs with her heels in hand, Paulina called out for her father. "Papa!"

Instead of her father answering, her little sister, Rosalina, came out of the kitchen with a homework sheet in her hand. Rosalina was wearing a red crop top much likes Paulina's usual pink one, a red and black Mexican wavy skirt that reached her mid shin, and black flats. Her hair was in its usual messy side bun with black hoop earrings and her skin was darker than Paulina's. Unlike her sister, Rosalina didn't have as much of an accent and spoke more often in Spanish.

"Hey, Paulina! Me puedes ayudar con me tarea? Porfy? **(Can you help me with my homework? Pretty please?)** I'll make dinner if you ... do. Oh, my, God! You look gorgeous!" Rosalina exclaimed as she saw Paulina's attire.

"Yo se **(I know)**. Now, where's dad?" Paulina ignored her sister rudely and pushed past her. Rosalina's face fell but she looked like she was used to it. After all, she was only an eighth grader and Paulina was a high school junior.

"I think he's in the computer room, not sure." Rosalina said, defeated.

Paulina left without a second glance at her sister. She made her way to the computer room and sure enough, her dad was there. He was dressed in dress pants and a yellow polo shirt; his hair was gelled back and his muscles were prominent.

"Papa! What do you think?" Paulina twirled excitedly.

"No puedo ahora, querida. Estoy en el teléfono.**(I can't right now, darling. I'm on the phone.)**" Paulina's dad didn't even turn around and continued his phone call.

Paulina's face fell faster than the small glance her dad sent her. "Papi? I'm wearing my prom dress, look!" Paulina continued, a snobby brat aura coming off of her in waves.

"Ya te dije! No pue-!**(I already told you! I ca-!)**" Her dad's eyes widened and he smiled gently. He quickly told the person on the line he had to go and Paulina smiled in victory.

"Estas linda! You're beautiful!" he complimented as he came closer to his daughter. But as he walked around the desk, his eyes fell on his daughter's necklace.

"Is that - is that your mothers?" Paulina's father asked.

"Si **(yes)**, I thought since," Paulina twirled her hands together nervously and locked at the floor, "Mama wore it at her Prom, and she won Prom Queen... I thought it'd be good luck Papa, that's all." she finished

lamely, finally looking her father in the eye. He only looked saddened though as he placed his large hand on his petite daughter's shoulder.

"You cannot rely on luck, mi hija **(my daughter)**, it is what -"

"I know, I know, it's what got mom killed. I get it, but I just thought..." Paulina felt tears form in her perfectly done eyes.

_No_, she thought, _I will not cry. Not tonight._

"It is okay, you can wear it. Estas hermosa **(You look gorgeous)**." Whatever else he wanted to say was cut off by Paulina's phone upstairs.

_"I'm so starstruck, baby could you blow my heart up? I'm so starstruck, baby could you blow my h –"_

Paulina ran upstairs and answered, pushing Rosalina out of the way on her way up the stairs.

"Hey Star," Paulina greeted, her perky character back in place.

"You ready, girlfriend?" An even more perky voice answered.

"I think the question is if you're ready." Paulina replied demandingly.

"540 slips of paper with your name on them are being put in Maya's new Gucci as we speak."

"Perfect-o."

* * *

On the other side of town, in a much larger house, Sam was hiding in her basement.

"Come up, Sammykins! Your date is here!" A perky voice Sam immediately recognized as her mother's shouted.

But Sam wasn't going anywhere. Her mother had given her her old prom dress and forced her to wear it tonight. Problem was, Sam's parents were extremely perky and colorful while Sam was completely Goth and dark.

The dress her mother had given her was lilac with black flower patterns. That was an okay color for Sam, the same as her eyes, but its style was seriously lacking. It was short sleeved and reached the floor. Its waist line was too loose and the heels she was being forced to wear were too high and strappy. The only stylish thing on Sam at the moment was her face. Her makeup was done very much like she did it for her dance in freshman year; the only difference was that Sam had put most of her hair on one side with a black rose clip to hold it up.

Sam brainstormed on how she could make it better because she would not wear this style lacking thing anywhere. But to make any adjustments, she first had to leave.

So, hoping Danny wouldn't laugh too hard, Sam made her way up the stairs. Since Tucker had asked Valerie to prom, Danny and Sam were going together as friends. Only friends.

After she said a spiteful good bye to her parents and a loving good bye to her teasing grandmother, Sam opened the door. Danny was wearing a black and white tuxedo with a lilac rose in the right side pocket of his jacket. His hair was the same as always but the bags under his eyes seemed a lot better as he smiled at her. And then he noticed Sam's outfit.

Sam glared at Danny as he started to say something. "Shut your trap and take me to your place first. As you can see, my outfit needs a bit of editing." I told him, daring him to laugh.

"Understatement," Danny muttered. "Here, I got you this; you are supposed to get one of these for prom right?"

Danny held out one of those flower wrist thingies you see in movies. Sam couldn't remember what they were called at the moment.

"Yes, Danny, you were supposed to get one, and it's beautiful." Sam replied, both of them blushing as they made eye contact. After a few seconds, Sam held out her arm and Danny stared at it before putting the decoration her.

Up to her neck in awkward silence, Sam looked for a way out. "Come on Invis-o-bill, to your place."

Danny blinked at Sam and then scowled. "It's Danny Phantom."

"Don't you think I know that?" Sam asks rhetorically. Danny's scowl turns into a half smile as he suddenly lifts Sam bridal style.

"No, as a matter a fact I didn't." Danny smirked at Sam's outraged look and turned into Danny Phantom, ready to take off into the moonlit night.

**Well, that's it for tonight. Let me know if you like it. I'll update in 5 reviews ^.^**

**Love, Vickydd**


	2. Spark of the Night

**Next Chappie! Thankyou for the reviews! And I'm pretty sure this is original cause if you read the long author not in the 1****st**** chap its based on Teen Spirit movie.**

Chapter 2: Spark of the Night

Sam opened the drawers in Danny's room till she found what she was looking for.

"Good. Now, out." She told the room's owner, whom looked amused.

"Fine, I'll let you work your voodoo in peace, Sam." Danny replied humorly and exited the room, smirking to himself.

"Ok, scissors, black spray paint, needle, purple and black thread, Mrs. F's black ripped stockings from the 70's, and Jazz's only pair of black heels. Everything I need." Sam said to herself as she took off her dress and put on an extra-large shirt of Danny's.

After 20 minutes of grunting, ripping, cutting, piercing, sowing, and getting multiple finger pricks, Sam was almost done. She was looking at her masterpiece when someone knocked on the door.

"What?" Sam called.

"Are you ok in there, Sam? It sounds like you're having sex!" Danny's voice answered teasingly.

"Wha–? Oh, just shut up, Danny." Sam laughed to herself at Danny's funny jab.

"Just making sure! And are you almost done? I swear, you take longer than Jazz." Danny replied, his voice told Sam he was smirking.

"Well, _sorry_ for wanting to look somewhat good to a prom that I didn't even want to go to in the first place." Sam took off Danny's shirt and slipped into her finished dress.

"We've been over this, you and Tucker said that if he got a date to prom you had to go too, Sam."

"I know, I know. Whatever. You can come in now."

When Danny opened the door, he was not expecting what he saw at all. Sam's horrible dress had been turned into a fabulous designer gown.

Instead of the previous short sleeves and high neckline, this dress's neckline looked like Jasmine's from _Aladdin. _This dress had a black silky strip of fabric tied just under Sam's bust area. And instead of the old flowered fabric under that, the fabric had been spray painted and made to reach her knees in the front and her mid calves in the back. What was previously black ripped stocking were now gorgeous long fingerless gloves. Jazz's heels complimented the outfit beautifully. Outlining her hips perfectly and making Sam's small bust look sexy, the dress was perfect.

Danny was frozen as he checked Sam out numerous times. "Um, um, um… You- you look awesome."

Sam smiled approvingly and tried to keep from blushing. "Thank you, and I would let you keep staring but we're already late."

Danny raised an eyebrow, "Weren't you the one who didn't want to go?"

Sam glared at him. "Just fly me to prom, ghost boy."

"What is with the nicknames tonight?"

Sam glared at him once again. Danny took the cue and picked her up, jumping out of the window after transforming into his alter ego.

* * *

Paulina waited by her front door for Dash Baxter, her date. The only reason Dash was even going to prom was because she had promised to sleep with him afterwards. And even with that, he was still late.

Paulina looked at her phone: **9:12 PM.** They were supposed to leave twelve minutes ago.

Just as Paulina started to lose hope, two bright lights made themselves important and parked next to her. Dash sat in the front seat wearing a red dress shirt and a white expensive tux.

He leaned over and opened the door of his red mustang. "Come on, babe. We'll be late."

_Because you actually care, _Paulina cursed Dash in her head as she sat inside.

"You look sweet and sexy, mi amor **(my love)**." Dash commented and Paulina tried hard not to puke. Dash sounded horrible in Spanish.

"Thanks, Dash, but if I'm late for when they call me as Prom Queen, this is the only thing you'll see me in tonight. Got it, boludo **(moron)**?" Paulina snapped in a sickly sweet voice. Dash didn't notice.

"What's bow- lu-doe mean? Sexy? Gorgeous? Cause I'm all of those, right babe?" Dash asked as he started the car and showed off his muscles.

"Something like that." Paulina replied dryly. _Ai dios mío… _**(Oh my god…)**

The rest of the ride was silent, but soon, Dash arrived at the very full parking lot of Casper high. After five minutes of looking, none of them spotted any spots.

"Oooh! There! We can totally fit!" Paulina exclaimed, pointing at an obviously too small spot with and electric box in the way.

"I don't think so, babe. That stupid box is in the way." Dash replied, trying to get his small brain to do the calculation.

"Dash, the votes come in in five minutes so, if you know what's good for you, you will park there."

Dash gulped and backed into that spot, wincing when he heard the car crash into the box.

"Crud Paulina! My dad's going to kill me!" Dash stepped out of the car and looked at the damage.

"Whatever, now come open my door!" Paulina screeched.

Dash obeyed but his face still showed his worry. Paulina stepped out of the car and grabbed Dash's shoulder roughly, forcing him inside and not noticing the sparks flying off the electric box they had crashed into.

* * *

Danny set Sam down softly behind a tree near Casper High's parking lot and transformed back into Danny Fenton.

He wiped invisible dust off of his suit. "Ok, let's go before any gho– ", he paused as a blue wisp escaped his mouth, "Spoke too soon. I'll be back in a jiffy, just wait in the parking lot for me."

Sam sighed tiredly. Of course ghosts would ruin her prom. Great. Once Danny disappeared from sight, Sam made her way to the parking lot. She reached the wall diagonal from the front doors and leaned on it.

"Hey! Sam! Is that you?"

Sam looked up, "Tucker?"

"Over here! Isn't my ride sweet?" Called Tucker from somewhere above her. Sam turned towards the voice and saw the Red Huntress on her hover board along with a grey suit wearing Tucker.

"Oh, my God! Tucker! Valerie! You agreed to this?" Sam exclaimed. The Red Huntress landed in front of Sam and clicked her heels. In her place, Valerie stood wearing a one shouldered orange form fitting glittery dress. Her usual gold jewelry was replaced by gold hoops and a golden necklace with **V** pendant on it. Her usual white Reeboks were replaced with golden stilettos.

"Well, after a bit of convincing, Technus wannabe, here, convinced me to give us a ride." Valerie told Sam.

"Hey! I take offence to that! Technus will never be as cool as me!" Tucker tripped over his feet as he made his way over to the two girls.

"Hey, where's Danny?" asked Valerie as she noticed a member of their party was missing.

"Ghost." Sam replied dryly.

"Ahh, I see. Well, we won't bother you any longer." Said Tucker as he sensed Sam's less than happy mood. Valerie said a quick goodbye and followed her date inside.

"Hey! It's great to see you here! I didn't think you were gonna come!"

Sam's head popped up once again and searched for the source of the voice. It was Gregor Elliot in a white dress shirt and black pants. He looked hot and Sam thought he was talking to her.

She raised her hand in a waving motion before realizing who Gregor was actually talking to.

"He—ey," She finished lamely as Gregor put his arm around some cheerleader in a blue strapless that showed way too much skin.

_Ugh, I cant believe I actually thought he was talking to me, _Sam thought bitterly. "Anytime now, Danny."

As if on cue, Danny landed next to her. He looked worn out and tired as he put a hand on Sam's shoulder and panted. "Remind me, to- to murder the box ghost, next time I see him, ok?"

Sam smiled at his antics and was about to say something when a spark caught her eye.

"Hey, Danny, look! Some idiot crashed into the electric box." Sam turned Danny around and pointed at the red mustang in question.

"Sam, I think that's Dash's car." Danny said as he burst into laughter, Sam not far behind.

* * *

Paulina made her way to the voting stand. Maya, Lizzie, and Star stood around it.

"Hello, ladies!" Paulina exclaimed.

"Hey, Paulina!", "Hi, Pauly!", and "Hello, future Prom Queen!" were the responses she got.

"Thanks, you guys! I couldn't have done it without you!" Paulina told them, half truthfully.

"No problem. Come on, Maya, let's go get this envelope to Mr. Lancer." said Star, dragging Lizzie along with the two of them. "See you on stage, girlfriend!"

"See you!" Paulina answered. As quickly as possible, she made her way to the front of the gym and waited eagerly for her bald headed vice principal to step out with the crown.

Her friends returned from backstage and stood next to her, gripping her hands. Mr. Lancer, an overweight unhip English teacher, came out with the same envelope she'd seen in her friend's hands earlier. He placed a pedestal with a beautiful silver tiara on it in the middle of the stage by some wires.

"May I have your attention." No response. "May I have your attention!" No response.

"Shut UP!" The unmistakable voice of Valerie Grey shouted and everyone became dead quiet.

Mr. Lancer cleared his throat. "Uh, thank you, Ms. Grey. Now, for the moment you have all been waiting for, the Junior Prom Queen! So, as you kids put it these days, let's get this party started!"

The room was so silent you could hear crickets chirping.

"Uh, well. This year's Casper High Junior Prom Queen is," Mr. Lancer struggled to open the envelope, "Yes, um, Paulina Sanchez!"

Everyone started clapping and Paulina made her best surprised expression. She went around the stage, pushing losers out of the way, and climbed up. And as she was on the last step, the whole gym turned black.

* * *

Sam and Danny jumped when they heard screams coming from inside the gym. The lights had gone out outside and in the gym.

"What the heck?" Sam exclaimed as Danny made a little green light on his finger so they could see. But just as fast, the light flashed back on. And back off. And back on, and back off. Behind them, the electric box erupted in sparks.

* * *

"No! Paulina don't! Wait!" Mr. Lancer called out as Paulina ran towards the metal pedestal that was shooting off sparks.

"No! I will have that crown if it's the last thing I," Paulina placed her hand on the top of the tiara, "Do."

That's when the lights flashed back on.

* * *

Sam and Danny ran inside to find the entire gym pitch black. They pushed through the crowd and made their way up the stage. The sight that greeted them was pitiful.

Paulina Sanchez, looking even more gorgeous than always, was lying on the floor and holding a tiara next to a metal pedestal. Apparently, the Prom Queen fainted when the lights went out.

Danny shivered as a halfhearted ghost sense came out of his mouth slowly, almost mournfully. Almost on instinct, Danny looked around. He didn't see anything supernatural.

Sam kneeled down next to the Hispanic beauty and put two fingers on her neck. When she looked back up, Sam caught Danny's eyes and mouthed, "She's gone."

But Danny already knew that according to his half-hearted ghost sense.

Somewhere in the background, Danny's sensitive ears picked up Tucker calling 911.

Somewhere else, he picked up on Mr. Lancer calling Mr. Sanchez.

And everywhere, he picked up panicked screams, gasps, and cruel jokes.

A soft tear came to his eye as he realized he could have saved Paulina. They had been outside when the box had started sparking. He should've known.

Sam felt morbid. It's not that she liked Paulina, but no one deserved to die so young or in that way. Not even the school's number one bitch.

* * *

Clockwork, an old ghost who started the legend of father time, spoke slowly, "All is as it should be."

**Done chapter 2! I'll update in 5-10 reviews! Please tell me what u think!**

**Love, Vickydd**


	3. Karma's a Witch

**I simply love my chapter names…. Next chap! Thx for the reviews!**

Chapter 3: Karma's a Witch

Paulina wanted to cry. She was standing right there, and no one – not one single person – noticed her.

"Hello! I'm over here! Hello! Whatever! Anda cagar** (Go to hell)**!" Paulina yelled as the Goth witch came right up to her. But instead of stopping in front of her, the girl stepped through her and kneeled next to something on the floor.

Paulina gasped. _What – what just happened?_

Paulina turned to the Goth freak and was about to snap at her to move when something caught her eye. On the floor, the thing the girl had kneeled next to, it – it was her.

Paulina gasped violently.

_No, no! It can't be me! _She thought firmly, but she knew it was true. But how? She didn't even feel any pain. Nothing; nada.

But it was true. She was – Paulina didn't want to admit it – dead.

As Paulina tried to get it through her head, she didn't notice that she was no longer in the gym of Casper High School. She was in a green and purple tinted salon.

Stepping back in surprise, Paulina fell but first into the feet are of a pedicure massage chair. In the process, she broke her nail.

"Crap! Stupid chair," Paulina stood up and started kicking the chair, "stupid tiara, stupid salon, stupid nail, stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid! La puta madre que te pario** (The damn bitch that gave you birth)**!"

Paulina slid down on the ground next to the chair and let a couple of tears fall. Right when she felt like she was about to downright sob, someone popped into existence.

The first thing that came into Paulina's mind was _Ghost! _The next thing was, _Who cares! I'm already dead! Technically, I'm one of th–_

No. Paulina refused to acknowledge herself as a ghost.

This stranger wore a purple cloak, had blue skin, a clock in place of his heart, a clock staff, and was holding a weird looking tablet that was navy blue. Suddenly, the ghost looked like a toddler.

"Hello, Paulina, how was your day?" The ghost, Paulina decided, asked her casually.

She stared at him as if she couldn't believe what he said. He turned into a young adult.

"I freaking died today! And you're asking me this? You – you ghost!" Paulina screeched at the calm stranger. How dare he ask her that?

"And what are you? An angel? I certainly do not think so. Besides, I'm still deciding if you deserve to be a ghost for all eternity or rot in hell for forever. You'd make a lovely Prom ghost; I do not think anyone has died quiet the same way you did." He said plainly without even looking up as he turned into an old man.

"What are you talking about?" Paulina pretty much yelled, "I go to church every weekend! I am, uh, nice! I do charity work!" If you count dating Danny Fenton charity work. He turned into a toddler as a smirk slipped onto his face.

"Yes, I see. A real nasty piece of work, aren't you?"

"Go to hell."

"I'm halfway there, Paulina, but what about you? Where are you going to go?" The ghost asked and then turned into a toddler.

"What are you talking about? And who in hell are you? And why am I here?" Paulina questioned, starting to get pissed.

"I think the correct term is 'Who in the Ghost Zone' but enough of that. I am Clockwork, ghost of time." Clockwork put the tablet behind his back and put his hand out, turning into an adult once again.

Paulina stepped back, stunned. "Like, Padre Tiempo **(Father Time)**? Ghost Zone? What–! Why?"

Clockwork glanced at his hand and then at Paulina. Paulina slowly complied and stepped forwards, her manicured hand inches away.

"Take it; I'm not getting any younger here." Clockwork turned into an old man.

When Paulina touched Clockwork's hand, she was instantly overwhelmed by a sense of coldness and closed her eyes. When she opened them, she was no longer where she once was and Clockwork was a young boy once again. What she noticed of her setting before turning back to Clockwork was what looked like a futuristic television screen showing flashes of Prom. _Her _Prom.

"Welcome, Ms. Sanchez, to the Cuckoo Tower. Do not ask me about the name, it might be the last thing you do. It is located somewhere deep in the Ghost Zone; don't ask about that either. Now, since you died," Paulina flinched noticeably, "at such a young age, you get a second chance at going 'up there'. You either take my offer or go to hell, literally. And if hell is too much for you, you can always be the ghost of heartless, slutty, Prom Queens. It'd be a marvelous haunt, especially with your personality." Clockwork turned into an adult as he finished.

Paulina was stunned. This ghost just insulted her and she didn't even know him. _How dare he? _

But instead of saying that, Paulina asked, "What – what is your offer, Mr. Clockwork?"

Paulina didn't know why she said Mr., but when Clockwork turned into an old man, she almost smiled.

"Well, according to the Observants," Clockwork took out his tablet and glanced at it momentarily, "you are to take the biggest loser at your school and make them Prom Queen at Casper High's make up Prom that is to be held in one week's time." Clockwork turned into a toddler.

"Danny Fenton? I'm sorry, Senior** (Sir)**, but I am pretty sure that he is a boy. Which unless he's gay (probably not because he likes the Goth chick and me), I do not think I can help him." Paulina said, clueless to Clockwork's eye's rolling.

"I think the correct grammatical term is 'the Goth chick and I'. And no. Daniel Fenton is most certainly not to be crowned Prom Queen. Your charge is this young lady," A now adult Clockwork held his staff out towards the futuristic TV screens and an image flashed.

The image was of a scowling black-haired 14-year-old girl wearing a puffy pink dress which looked like it belonged in the seventies.

"Um, I've never seen this person before." Paulina said, one hand on her hip.

"Are you sure?" Clockwork changed into an old man.

"Absolute. I don't think she goes to my school." _But she sure is a loser._

"How 'bout now?" the image changed into a scowling black haired girl wearing a black t-shirt that said _Ghost Busters _in neon green with a little white chubby ghost underneath.

"Oh. The Wicked Witch of the Weirdo's." Paulina stated.

"Yes, I believe her name is Samantha Manson. Your job is to make her Prom Queen at the–"

"I know; the make-up Prom. But Mr. Clockwork, whatever, this girl – she's, she's not Prom Queen material! Doesn't matter what I do to her, she's a poor Goth freak with no money and no sense of style!" Paulina interrupted Clockwork. Said ghost turned into a toddler.

"Well, then I guess you would like to straight to hell, then? Or would you like to be a ghost? That dress will probably be so unstylish in the next century." Clockwork stated casually.

"Ughh! Fine! I'll do it!" Paulina said in frustration and terror of never taking of this dress.

"I knew you wouldn't pass on the chance of seeing your mother again." Clockwork became an adult as Paulina's mouth dropped open.

Paulina was even more stunned. Shed forgotten that heaven meant her mother. Now she really had to succeed.

"Anywho, time for instructions. You will only be seen by Samantha herself and you have all the abilities of the modern ghost. And of course, every ghost has his or her super power. Don't ask, I will not tell you," Clockwork offered when Paulina opened her mouth, "A warning though, I suggest you stay a good three feet from Danny Fenton. Once again, do not ask. It is not my place to tell you. Now, on your way you go."

"Wait! How can I find–" The last thing Paulina saw was Clockwork turning into an old man.

* * *

Sam was trying hard not to crack a joke about Paulina's death. Why? Because Danny still blamed himself for it.

"Dude! We're telling you, it. Was. Not. Your. Fault! How could you have known she was going to be stupid enough to grab a tiara that was sending out freaking sparks!" Tucker repeated for what seemed like the billionth time.

"Tucker! She asked Danny Phantom to take her to Prom! We could have avoided all of this! It didn't have to happen! I'm telling you, we have to ask Clockwork!" Danny resisted for what felt like the billionth and one time.

"No. Look Danny, this isn't your fault. People die every day. Her death didn't even have anything to do with ghosts for crying out loud!" Sam interrupted for what seemed like the 500 thousandth time.

"You're only saying that because you didn't like her, Sam. I am a goddamn hero. And did I save her? No. I should have. And after school today, I'm finding Clockwork, whether you guys are in or not." Danny finally closed the heated whispered argument they'd been having all morning as he stormed away into the auditorium for Paulina's memorial ceremony.

"Great." Sam muttered.

"You're telling me." Tucker pushed past Sam and entered the auditorium, Sam following behind quietly.

To say that people were sad to see Paulina gone would be an utter and complete lie.

As everyone started coming in, Sam noticed Paulina's little group chatting and giggling away madly, the jocks laughing at what seemed Paulina's dead expense, and nerds sending them ashamed looks as if Paulina's ghost would suddenly appear out of nowhere.

Sam just then realized the probability of Paulina's ghost _actually _coming back to haunt Prom Queens for the rest of eternity. Sam didn't think Danny would be able to handle his previous classmate and longtime crush trying to destroy him and the town. Not at all.

As Sam found a seat one row behind Danny (she had to be near him in case of any ghost happenings), Valerie sat down next to her. Valerie was wearing red jeans and a white t-shirt that looked like her work shirt. You could see the mascara she'd worn the night before still on her lashes.

"Hey, Val." Sam greeted. When Valerie didn't respond, Sam noticed a pair of headphones in her ears. She pulled one out and Valerie turned towards her immediately.

"Hello to you too. What are you listening to, anyway?" Sam cheekily greeted her friend.

"Katy Perry's new song, Roar. Where's Danny and Tuck?" Valerie replied as she took out her other earphone.

"Well, I think Danny's going to avoid us for the rest of school and Tucker, well, he's probably trying to find a seat next to some cheerleader, the pervert." Sam sighed.

"And why is Mr. Hero avoiding us?" Valerie questioned, smiling at Tucker's expense.

"Well, we spent the whole of English and Math trying to convince him not to be guilty about the pink witch's death and not to go to Clockwork about it. Lancer ended up giving Danny detention for it." Sam sighed again.

"Oh, and let me guess. The entire way here you and Tuck tried to convince the stubborn idiot about it until he finally blew up and stormed off dramatically? Sometimes I think he spends too much time spying on Vlad." Valerie was spot on.

"You guessed it and that just might be it." Sam agreed and they fell into a comfortable silence. When Valerie offered a headphone to Sam, she complied eagerly.

_"I don't give a damn about my reputation! You're living in the past, it's a new generation! A girl can do what she wants to do, and that's what I'm gonna do! And I don't give a damn about my bad reputation!"_ Joan Jett's voice rang out clearly from the headphone.

Sam had always thought this was her song. It was exactly what she acted like. But on the inside, Sam was a little less confident about herself. The only person who actually knew this about her was Danny.

Too soon though, Mr. Lancer walked up stage and called for the student body's attention.

"We are coming together today to honor the death of a very beloved Paulina Sanchez, who's death will forever haunt our school. Hopefully not literally," I heard Mr. Lancer Mutter under his breath, "If anyone has anything they would like to say about our Prom Queen, please speak up."

30 seconds passed and not a single _living _soul spoke up.

**What you think!? You like my pun? Lol, I'll update in 10 reviews since I'm starting school!**

**Please Review**

**Love, Vickydd**


End file.
